James Bone
|enemies = Redpaw, Chief, Vlad and Vladmir, Ashes, Professor Whiskers and his men, Skippy, Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ|likes = Solving mysteries, helping others, stakeouts, hockey, foxes, video game characters, justice|dislikes = Redpaw, the death of his parents, Chase's initial behavior, murder, injustice|powers = Physical strength Fighting skills|weapons = Various lasers and guns|fate = Continues to protect Dog City alongside with his partner, Chase and his friends}}'''James Bone '''is a Dog Detective and one of the major characters in the Black Lion franchise. Background James' parents were killed by a dangerous criminal when he was 12 years old, which inspired him to join the Dog Detective Agency when he turned 15. James was trained at a gym and equipped with the most powerful weaponry, sophisticated car and a stylish tuxedo. By the age of 23, James Bone became one of the greatest Dog Detectives in Dog City. In the present day, James teamed up with a greedy gambler named Chase who had to retrieve a dangerous chemical known as Dog Bone. If the retrieval is successful, Yapper will grant Chase, his freedom and his record will be cleared. During the mission, James tried to change Chase's selfish and greedy nature but those attempts failed when the gambler refused. However, when James nearly falls to his death, Chase rescued James in an act of heroism. James was merely surprised by Chase's sudden change of heart. Chase told James that he never had a real friend before. The duo then made way to Redpaw's lair where they discovered the stolen Dog Bone. The dogs tried to attack Redpaw and retrieve the Dog Bone, but his guards attacked and locked them in a jail cell. While they were in the jail cell, Redpaw told the spies, his evil plan. His evil plan was to mutate the citizens of Dog City into an army of monsters which will help him conquer the world. While the spies were in a cage, James felt sad that he failed to catch Redpaw. Feeling sorry for James, Chase comforted him by telling that it was only a mistake and that they can fix it by defeating Redpaw. After James regained his confidence, the spies successfully broke out of the jail cell and made way to the launch bay. They were too late to catch Redpaw who just escaped on his jet. By using his spy car, James and Chase chased Redpaw, downtown. They had to figure out a way to safely dispose of the mutation formula without causing harm to the dogs of Dog City. Chase saw a building that had a vat of acid. He told James to blast a missile at Redpaw's jet when it goes over the vat of acid. James was unsure about that choice but he said that he'll trust his choice. Once Redpaw was over the vat of acid, James fired a missile at the rope holding the mutation formula where it was dropped into the vat of acid and destroyed. Redpaw was later arrested and Chase was free of all charges. James bid Chase a farewell. Two months later, Chase came to the Dog Detective Agency to tell James that he filled out a job application and they accepted it. Best of all, he was assigned to be James' partner. The dogs were not only partners, they were best friends. Personality James Bone is an advanced spy who is a fine example of elegance, class, sophistication and grace. According to his files, he learned how to be proper and classy in a school back in England before he moved. After losing his parents, James wanted to avenge his parents' death by fighting crime. He wanted to protect the life of innocent people and put criminals behind bars. He doesn't want to kill the criminals, he wants to bring them to justice. He tries not to let his emotions get the best of him. James is shown to be good friends with Gaspard. He respects and likes him for who he is. He serves as a loyal friend to Gaspard when he's having a confidence issue. Along with Yapper and the others, James used to be best friends with Robert Wooten. James admires Matthew's technology and weaponry. Before assuming that someone is evil, James gives that person a chance to redeem themselves. He doesn't pass off judgment. He's mostly calm and tends not to show any anger towards his friends. James isn't afraid to speak his mind to other people, it shows how very outspoken and serious, he is. He's also one of the Wooten characters who doesn't think that violence is the answer to everything. Physical appearance James Bone is a tall, muscular and handsome German Shepherd, who's wearing a black tux. Powers and abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''James is an anthropomorphic dog * '''Physical Strength: '''During his times in the gym, James gained a muscular body. * '''Powerful Speed: '''During his times in the gym, James gained the powerful speed of a dog. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''As mentioned before, James became one of the greatest Dog Detectives because of his expensive education that he had in Great Britain and America. * '''Immortality: '''James is one of the Wooten characters who gained immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances The North Wooten James appears in the feature film as a supporting character. Later in the film, helps Matthew change the kids back to normal when he creates the antidote. The Fox and the Pooch In the second feature film, James serves as a supporting character along with the gang. He's one of the dogs to not have a prejudice against foxes. He strongly disliked Chief, seeing his rules are harsh. At the end of the movie, he congratulates Foxwood and Wayne on defeating Chief and saving Fox City. The Black Lion James serves as a major character in the cartoon series. Category:Dogs Category:Spies Category:Agents Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Adults Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Detectives Category:European characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans Category:English characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Police officers Category:Singing characters